Cuando me Enamoro
by tureyeltaino
Summary: Songfic drabbles. The main topic is Dominican Republic x Puerto Rico my OPT . The character are from the Hetamerica group on Deviantart. America's in there somwhere. Some Spanish but there are translations at the bottom.


Drabble 1

"Why do I try so hard to look like this? It's not like I care what he thinks. He could go die for all I care…." Elisabeth whispered. Just as she finished muttering those words she knew it was all a lie. She cared for what Roberto thought more than she cared for herself. If Roberto thought she looked nice it meant the world to her. Just as this ran through her head Roberto came up from behind and glomped her. "¡Mi princesa! ¡Te ves tan linda!"(Your Embrace- Shakira)

Drabble 2

Roberto was on one knee in front of Elisabeth; his hands extended forward a small box in them. "No me digas que no. Elisabeth yo quiero estar contigo para siempre." Roberto le dijo. Elisabeth looked away, a furious blush spreading on her cheeks. She honestly didn't know how to respond. She loved Roberto, that she knew, but what if this love for him went away once she said yes? Or what if he realized he didn't love her anymore once she said yes? She wouldn't be able to bear it if either thing happened. So instead she remained silent. (No me digas que no- Enrique Iglesias)

Drabble 3

"Try to have no regrets- even if it's just tonight" Roberto said looking into Elizabeth's eyes. He seemed to love her. And she had accepted to go on this date with him. But what if something terrible happened? What if he grew to hate her for anything bad that happened? Elizabeth trusted him with her life, so she decided to trust him and take this chance with him. (Waiting outside the lines- Greyson Chance)

Drabble 4

Roberto elbowed Alfred in the stomach. "Don't talk to her again." He said fury in his eyes. Alfred had, once again, tried to patch up his relationship with Elizabeth. They were once best friends until he had said that her pink dress made her look like a giant piñata. It was, unfortunately, the same dress that Alfred had given her for her birthday. Roberto had become especially over-protective of her since that. He beat up any guy who talked to her and Alfred had gotten off easy. She didn't know it though. She had other friends, but they were all females. Beyond her brother Roberto was the only guy who talked to her. (If it kills me- Jason Mraz)

Drabble 5

"¿Mi amor donde estas?" Roberto yelled. He hadn't seen Elizabeth for school today and was worried. "¿Que quieres?" She replied calmly. Roberto glomped her and started cooing. "¡Roberto! ¡Dejame ir!"Elizabeth said trying to become free from his grasp. Roberto only held her tighter pressing his face to hers. Elizabeth blushed and tried harder to get him to release her. "Estaba asustado, ¡pense que te habias muerto!" Roberto exclaimed. "¡P-pero yo no tenia que ir hoy!" Elizabeth said honestly worried for his sanity at this point.(Ayer- Juan Luis Guerra)

Drabble 6

Roberto learnt through the course of his life that love was expressed differently as you aged. Elizabeth, even though she was 23, showed her love for him like a rebellious teenage girl, denying any trace of it. While he showed his love like a man. He showered her with affection, and constantly told her and everyone within a 10 mile radius, how much he loved her. His love for her would never die, he was sure of that. But would his love make her realize her feelings once and for all? (Años- Victor Victor and Pablo Milanés)

Drabble 7

"¿Princesa me oyes?" Roberto asked. Elizabeth turned her eyes to him to show she was listening. "Tú me amas, ¿verdad?" Roberto said, knowing she would reply honestly. "Yo me enamore de mi mejor amigo…" Elizabeth said, not looking at Roberto. Roberto let a hurt expression cross his face. "¿Y sabes quién es mi mejor amigo?" Elizabeth asked looking at him with a smile. (Lucky- Jason Mraz and Collbie Caillat)

Drabble 8

She hadn't returned for 3 years now. She had gone saying that she was off on important business and that she would be back soon. It hurt Roberto every morning to realize that she was there, lying next to him. It hurt Roberto every night before he went to bed to realize she hadn't come back that day. Roberto had fallen asleep for the night, up late hoping she'd come. At about 3 she walked into the house. Underneath her clothes she was bruised and beaten but still she found the strength to climb into bed. "Te amo" she whispered before falling asleep herself. (Y no regresas- Juanes)

Drabble 9

"Hey baby~" a tall blond man said to Elizabeth. She looked at him, obviously uninterested. As he continued to talk to her Roberto walked by. Immediately Roberto's blood boiled. He walked up to the guy. "What are you doing talking to my girl?" Roberto said about to snap. Elizabeth knew this was going to get nasty. (Hey baby drop it to the floor- Pitbull and T-pain)

Drabble 10

Roberto looked up at the sky. A very young Elizabeth stood by his side. "¡Roberto yo quiero una!" Elizabeth said. Roberto looked at her, amused. "¿Una que, Eli?" he asked. He knew what she wanted he just wanted to know exactly what she saw. "¡Una estrella Roberto! ¡Ellas son tan bellas! Quiero ser como una estrella…" Elizabeth said, looking at the stars. (Cuando me enamoro- Enrique Iglesias and Juan Luis Guerra)

* * *

><p>Ehm, so translations. For the first one what that means is "My Princess! You look so pretty!" roughly. For the second one "No me digas que no Elizabeth quiero estar contigo para siempre" means "Don't tell me no. Elizabeth I wanna be with you forever". For the fifth one the Spanish in there means "My love where are you?", "What do you want?", "Roberto! Let me go!","I was scared, I thought you had died", and "B-but I wasn't supposed to go today!". For the 7th one it means "Princess do you hear me?", "You love me, right?", "I fell in love with my best friend..." and "And do you know who my best friend is?". For the 8th one "Te amo" means "I love you". For the 10th, and last one, "Roberto I want one!", "One what, Eli?", "A star Roberto! They're so pretty! I wanna be like a star...".<p> 


End file.
